


Pizza Love

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Sex, Other, Pre-established Sheith, Sklance, Threesome - M/M/M, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance was just supposed to deliver a pizza to a boy named Keith, little did he know he'd get much more than he bargined for when he falls head over heels for Keith...and Keith's just-as-attractive boyfriend, Shiro.





	Pizza Love

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic--please tell me if what you like/dislike so I can plan for future chapters and such!

“Who the hell orders pineapple on their pizza?” Lance exclaimed, waving his phone with the customer’s order on it in his coworker Pidge’s face. They pushed it away, unamused.  
“Some people like it–”  
“Are you one of them, you nasty little pineapple-on-pizza-loving gremlin?”  
“Oh hell no. I’m not. But this guy—” They snatched the phone from Lance’s hand and read the name of the customer “—Keith sure does.”  
“Well I guess i’ll just have to deliver these pizzas to tell this “Keith” how absolutely disgusting his choices are”  
“Be my guest. Just text me when you drop it off so I know you aren’t delivering pizza to some psycho serial killer who’s holding you hostage in their basement for money.”  
“You got it, Pidgeon” 

Lance didn’t expect Keith’s place to be this nice. A modern, comfortable house, sure, but nothing like this.  
It was a mansion, sprawling and made of fine and sturdy oak. He slung the pizza bag over his shoulder and walked up their perfectly manicured lawn to the front door where he knocked once. Twice. Three times. He was about to walk away when the door opened, revealing two men in the middle of what apparently was a makeout session, and by the looks of it, things were getting intense. The younger of the two whipped off his bright red jacket, hurling it crumpled onto the floor, hands gripping the stark white hair of the older man running his hand up and down the younger one’s butt, palming the cheeks tenderly as he groaned. His belt was unbuckled, and it was clear what he was fully erect.  
“M-Maybe I should come back?”  
Lance said, moving to turn away when the couple finally broke, both of them gasping. The taller of the two hurriedly re buckled his belt before fetching a few crumpled 10s from his jean’s pocket and handing them to Lance.  
“Thanks” he said, wiping the white wisp tuft of a bang away from his grey eyes. Lance couldn’t speak, he only stood there bug-eyed, jaw agape at this couple’s handsomeness.  
“You okay?” The white-haired man said, features melting in...concern? For him? A total stranger? The pizza delivery boy?  
“Y-y-yeah! I-I’m fine, don’t worry—uhm—whatever your name is” he finished sheepishly, wishing he could sink below their porch and never be seen again.  
Nice going, Lance, you’re embarrassing yourself in front of two of the hottest people to roam planet earth!  
“Shiro” the man said, extending his hand for Lance to shake, “the name’s Shiro. This—” he rubbed the shoulder of the boy cuddled against his side, “is Keith.”  
Keith. So this was Keith….maybe he wouldn’t criticize his choice of pizza just yet.  
“Keith, huh? And Shiro? Nice to meet you, the name’s Lance”  
Shiro smiled warmly,  
“Thank you, Lance.”  
Lance knew his cheeks were as red as Keith’s jacket.  
“I-I really should go now…” he began  
“No. Stay.” Keith cut in, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder lightly.  
“I want him to join us for a bit—yeah, Shiro?”  
“Sure, babe,” Shiro replies, pecking Keith’s forehead, “as long as Lance is okay with it…”  
Me okay with it?  
“Yeah! I mean, yeah, i’m okay with that. What were you thinking, mullet?”  
“Mullet. Alright” Keith snorted, tilting his head back, “We were just about do something fun. You in?”


End file.
